


Meant Nothing

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Slapping, mentioned of slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Draco becomes more distant with the reader, often forgetting about their dates and lies to her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Meant Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing a fic for Draco. Just so you know, I adore Draco but for this I made him a dick. This is kinda a no Voldemort AU, I wrote this thinking they're in their 6th year but no mention of Draco having the dark mark. This was barely proofread, apologies for any mistakes. I’m also TAKING REQUESTS, so please send them my way if you got any, Im open to writing for any character. To request, my Tumblr is miamlfy
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco was different when you two got on the train back to Hogwarts for your new upcoming year. He didn’t send you as many letters during the summer and if he did, it was simple answers to whatever you wrote to him previously. You even asked him if he wanted you to visit him at the Manor but pushed that idea away saying there was things going on at home and it’s not like he didn’t want you to meet him parents, you already did. Narcissa adored you and thought you were perfect for Draco, despite being a half blood. You suspensions only became bigger when she sent you a letter asking when you would come over, shortly after Draco said they couldn’t have any company at the time.

However, as the year continued, Draco began being more distant with you. He would forget to attend your meetings in the Astronomy Tower or if you two planned to study together in the library, he would just not show. The first time it happened you didn’t mind, people could be forgetful. When you brought it up to him during breakfast, he gave you an apology and told you he wouldn’t forget again. You smiled at his apology, thinking it was nothing and accepting his kiss.

The second time it happened, you were in the library sitting at one of the tables Draco and you claimed as yours. Small tests were beginning to arrive in the school year and both of you wanting to keep being on top for those classes, would hold small study sessions every Thursday. Draco was already fifteen minutes late, growing impatient you began studying alone. Your mind kept going elsewhere however, wondering where that boy was. You excused it again, thinking he forgot.

When morning arrived, you entered the great hall searching for boyfriend. He was no where to be found, assuming he slept it. You pushed it into the back of your mind and began eating breakfast.

Entering potions class, he was one of the first students to already be in class. Walking up to your shared table, you set your bag on top and began taking out your things for the upcoming lecture.

“Did you forget about yesterday?” You asked looking up to him.

“Uh yeah, sorry love. After class I went to my dorm and crashed.” You simply nodded your head at that, understanding. Happens to everyone, you thought. You noticed his semi messy hair and loose tie,

“Did you also oversleep? I didn’t see you at breakfast.”

“Yeah kind of, I also just wasn’t hungry.” About to question him on his appearance, Professor Snape enters the classroom and begins lecture.

The two of you planned a date to Hogsmeade on Saturday, however when it was time to leave he was no where to be found. Sighing sadly, you decided to join your friends instead. Your friend noticed the disappointment in your face,

“Maybe he forgot Y/n.” She said, her words stinging you a bit. _‘Maybe he forgot’_ those words kept repeating in your head all day during your trip.

Fed up with his antics and forgetfulness you decided you would confront him. Arriving back to the common room, he was nowhere to be found. You asked his dorm mates if he was up in his room but they simply gave you a no and told you they didn’t know where he was. Feeling defeated, you made your way up to your room and slept off the day.

The next few days it felt like Draco was avoiding you, anytime you would try to talk to him he would already be walking away or simply act as if he didn’t hear you. In any classes you had together he would sit far away from you. It was confusing, you did nothing wrong to upset him. If anything, he was the one making you upset.

You woke up on Thursday morning, feeling quite miserable. Draco had yet spoken to you and it was starting to affect you. You didn’t rely on Draco but being together and speaking to each other on the daily for two years, only to be thrown to the side was not a lovely feeling. After getting dressed, you began walking towards the great hall for breakfast, hoping your boyfriend would already be there and you’d get a chance to speak to him.

However, you noticed glances of pity thrown at you. You weren’t exactly popular but after getting with the Slytherin prince, people did notice you. You received glances before,random people in the hallways but never ones that contained pity. Choosing to ignore them, you walked into the great hall only to have nearly everyone’s eyes on you, their eyes looking at you with pity, oh how much you hated that now.

Looking towards the Slytherin table, sat Draco sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, snogging her. Draco was _kissing_ Pansy right in front of everyone. You froze staring right at him, which he felt, as well as everyone else’s eyes.

You felt your heart slowly break, piece by piece, as dramatic as it sounded but it was true. You felt your body unable to move, looking into Draco’s eyes hoping to see a bit of guilt or remorse but instead there was nothing. If anything, he looked proud of himself and it didn’t help that pansy was giving you a smug look as well. It took all the remaining strength you had to not walk over there and slap him but you knew better. Violence wasn’t going to solve anything, it was only going to make things worse, no matter how much he deserved it.

Feeling utterly humiliated yourself, you walked out of the great hall. Deciding to hide in your dorm for the rest of day. You didn’t care about classes at the moment, surely your teachers would understand why you didn’t show, they were all there to witness. You winced at the thought that everyone saw you being humiliated and you couldn’t take anyone else’s pity.

After what felt like hours of crying and taking a small nap, you got up from your bed and fixed up your appearance. It was Thursday after all and you were going to spend the afternoon in the library with or without Draco. Ignoring everyone’s stares as you walked to the library, you sat down at your regular table. You tried focusing, you really did but tears were threatening to spill again.

“I’m sorry to bother you Y/n,” you looked up to who was speaking, it was Hermione. You two weren’t close friends but you also didn’t hate her much to Draco’s dismay, “and I know you want to be left alone but I also know you need a friend right now and I’m really sorry you had to see that git sucking face with Pansy. You don’t need anymore pity from people and I’m here if you want to talk, it’s not good to bottle things up.”

You sighed shaking your head, “I appreciate it ‘Mione, but I want to be alone for now.”

“Of course, I’m here for you,” she gave you a smile, “just so you know during potions, Snape made Draco work without a partner today and took off points when he potion went sideways. I think he may have a soft spot for you.”

Gently laughing at that, you wiped the tears streaming down your face not knowing when they started coming down and thanked Hermione again.

Waking up the next day, your eyes felt heavy. You didn’t sleep much the night before, arriving late from the library to avoid anyone still being in the common room. Deciding your pity party was over, you dressed yourself adding a few more accessories, making your hair look pretty and put on your favorite perfume. If you were going to confront him in front of everyone, you may as well look good doing it.

You walked into the great halls with your head held high, walking directly towards Draco who once again was sitting very comfortable with Parkinson next to him.

“Draco, I need to speak to you.” He ignored your presence, not wanting to deal with antics you made him stand by pulling him up by his collar.

“Hey! What th-“

“Oh shut it,” you cut him off, suddenly feeling all eyes on you two, “you too Parkinson, don’t even start.” Pansy closed her mouth, who was ready to throw some insults at you,

“You’re going to listen to me, Malfoy and you’re not once going to speak because honestly, I may slap you if you open your mouth.” Tears began welling up in your eyes not knowing whether it was because everyone, including the teachers, were looking at you or because this is your first time you were speaking to him for the first time in days.

“How could you?! Were those two years worth nothing, was I not worth it anymore?!” You felt the tears spill but you didn’t care.

“You met my parents and I met yours for Godrics sake, we wrote to each other everyday during the holidays. In your letters you wrote how much you loved me, I kept all of them. I felt so happy reading how much I meant to you and how I was yours. Was any of that actually true or was it all bullshit? Did I actually mean anything to you?” You stared into his eyes, waiting for him to answer, hoping to wake up and this would all be a silly dream.

“No, I never loved you.” That completely broke you, you couldn’t hold yourself off anymore. You slapped him, ‘screw violence not being the answer’ you thought. He deserved it.

“Fuck you Draco, I can’t believe I ever wasted two years of my life with you. I can’t believe I ever loved you! I hope you enjoy being with someone who only wants you for your last name,” you saw him rub his cheek which was reddening by the second, “I hope you enjoy the rest of your life being miserable. Have fun explaining this to your mother.” With that, you left the hall and made your way to the Owlery and send the letter you wrote to Narcissa shortly after.

  
_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I regret to inform you that Draco and I have broken up, reason behind it was because he decided two years of being together it was no longer fun for him and began snogging Pansy Parkinson behind my back. I assume their ‘relationship’ began during the summer holidays. Maybe he invited her over without you or your husband knowledge. If you hear of someone slapping him, that was me, I apologize but I simply could not hold back. I do hope we can continue our tea and biscuits dates, as I truly miss those since we couldn’t have one this summer._

_All is well and hope to see you soon,_

_Y/n_

As owls arrived the next day delivering mail to students, Draco was given a very angry howler from his mother which only made the rest of the students, mostly Gryffindor’s, roar with laughter at his humiliation.


End file.
